


【Lessa】神国的一日

by WhiskyRain



Category: Lessa (Webcomic)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskyRain/pseuds/WhiskyRain
Summary: 他们曾于神国悠然共处。





	1. 01：红青色

**Author's Note:**

> *神国的一日。神国的每一日（aka每一章）都是不同的。时光裂缝也不确定自己会通向哪个人、哪一天。

“那是很漂亮的红色。”提起露西尔，加百利露出一点温柔的笑意。尽管这位兄弟不像其他兄弟姐妹那样好相与，但加百利心里他依然是神的孩子、自己的兄弟。  
梅塔特隆恰到好处的困惑：“红色？”她歪歪头看向自己肩上披散的卷曲红粉色头发。  
加百利笑着摇摇头：“不是的，他的头发很直，是很正的暗红色，不偏粉，也不偏橙。”  
一旁米迦勒探过头来：“而且发梢是青色的哦，很美丽的渐变——倒不如说他本人就是个很美丽的孩子。”  
梅塔特隆看起来有点局促。她摸了摸自己脸颊上的印记：那黑色的倒三角刻在双眼下方，触感上并无什么特殊。她垂着视线，并没有注意到加百利温柔的目光。  
“他啊……”加百利的视线从一脸傻笑的米迦勒身上滑过，语气里有一点复杂难辨的情绪，“他是米迦勒的影子。”


	2. 02：窥视

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “祢不是也知道么，他们几个在偷看。”

梅塔特隆路过时，她那几位好哥哥好姐姐都矮在窗下面往窗外看，一副鬼鬼祟祟的样子。不等她发问，加百利已经若有所感转过头来，见是自己这最小的妹妹，忙竖起食指向她比出嘘声的手势。  
梅塔特隆也有学有样矮下身子，凑到哥哥姐姐们给她匀出来的空隙里探头往外看。  
外面是露西尔的花园——那个红青色长发的使者，虽然总是不来参加净化仪式，可花园却照料得很好。梅塔特隆偷偷看过去：花园里两道身影，红发的露西尔一副散漫姿态半跪着，黑发的神明轻轻抚摸着他的发顶，嘴角勾着一分柔和的笑意。  
梅塔特隆睁大了眼睛。  
他们交谈了些什么，距离有点远，在窗口窥视的几人谁也没听清。加百利悄悄给梅塔特隆咬耳朵：花园最初是拉的，满园子的波斯菊，后来交给露西尔打理，才有了如今的姹紫嫣红繁花似锦。  
“那拉大人的波斯菊呢？”梅塔特隆敏锐地发现了什么。  
她的几位兄姐互相对视了一眼，才一脸不忍直视指向花园最角落阳光最差的树下，那里波斯菊丛开得委屈巴巴的。  
梅塔特隆一时不知道该说什么。  
拉斐尔轻咳了几声，辩解样说道：“其实它们开得也，也不错，对吧？——拉大人看起来也没有生气。”  
梅塔特隆又偷偷探头看了一眼，拉脸上的微笑确实悠然写意。但她还没来得及收回视线，露西尔轻轻向窗口扭过了头。梅塔特隆吓得赶忙压下脑袋。  
  
“怎么？”感受到露西尔的扭头，拉轻抚他发顶的手顿了顿，发出疑问。  
露西尔一哂：“祢不是也知道么，他们几个在偷看。”  
拉没有转头，脸上依然挂着那平淡的笑容：“那有如何呢？”  
是啊，那有如何呢？露西尔想，彻底扭过头去：窗口那边只有米迦勒露着眼睛的半颗脑袋晃在外面，对上了视线，米迦勒干脆整个人探出来，大大方方冲他挥挥手。


	3. 03：嫉妒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梅塔特隆想，天使也会有嫉妒吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *梅加暗示。

不同于梅塔特隆的猜测，露西尔并非是个阴沉的人。  
第四次似乎不经意路过净化仪式的岸边时，梅塔特隆见到了她一直未来得及见过面的使者露西尔。  
他看起来的确很美，留着很长的头发，坐在岸边用轻佻的声音呼唤“加~~~百”。  
梅塔特隆还从没听过哪个人把加百利的名字喊得这样轻飘飘几乎没有什么重量，就好像连带着忽略了大天使长那样磅礴深厚的力量。  
梅塔特隆是最小的那个*，又才刚刚加入，称呼起兄姐们来，还是规规矩矩地叫全名。于是梅塔特隆想起来，露西尔是最初的使者之一，自己这样的罪臣完全无可匹敌。而现在，加百利牵着他，亲密把他扯出水面。  
梅塔特隆想，天使也会有嫉妒吗？  
她打着寒颤又想到，嫉妒也是罪恶，罪恶已经毁了始祖人类，如今她又要重蹈覆辙吗？  
第四次不由自主路过水岸与加百利的梅塔特隆咬了咬口腔内侧的软肉，脚步匆匆逃走了。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *梅塔和圣德芬诞生的先后顺序我不太确定，暂时当做梅塔是最小的使者x


	4. 04：被忽略的目的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 露西尔不敢抬头，只看到目光中出现了一只手。

露西尔望着花园里的小羊。那只小畜生把他的花园啃得一团糟，屎球拉得到处都是。露西尔知道怎么驱逐这一团白色的小畜生——只要走到它身边就好，刻在骨子里的恐惧感会让它知道自己该滚了。  
——但为什么要这么做呢？露西尔望着遭了殃的向日葵和即将遭殃的波斯菊，嗤笑撇了撇嘴，却因为扯到了脸上的伤而无声倒抽了口气。  
他昨天刚刚被兄长揍了一拳，就是那个深得造物主喜爱的、作为他诞生的理由的米迦勒。米迦勒的拳头凶狠灼热，即使涂过神国用于治愈的药草并过了一天，也还是会发热疼痛。露西尔用舌头在口腔内侧抵住疼痛的位置，有点贪恋疼痛带来的刺激。又或许是因为这疼痛来自米迦勒。

“不去阻止它吗？”  
露西尔心下一惊，不曾料想拉就这样悄无声息突然出现在这里。露西尔面上不显，起身，向拉半跪行礼。拉不甚在意地起手示意他起身，目光长久地停留在山羊身上。露西尔跟随投去目光，而那畜牲毫无察觉继续啃食那洁白的波斯菊。  
他想，拉总该不会因为自己没有阻止山羊吃掉波斯菊而惩罚自己。  
拉长久地沉默着，凝望了很久，才轻轻叹息了一声，转向露西尔。露西尔不敢抬头，只看到目光中出现了一只手。拉的手。祂要做什么？露西尔无声的疑问没有阻止拉的动作：他感到拉的手指轻轻触摸到了自己的脸颊，被米迦勒打过的那边、被拉毕艾尔敷过草药的那边。一阵温柔的暖光后，原本疼痛的地方攀上几分愈伤的痒意。  
露西尔后知后觉意识到，那是昨天他向拉毕艾尔请求却未被应允的治愈。  
露西尔有些茫然地抬起头。  
“疼吗？”  
“……还好？”  
“米迦勒他……”拉低垂着那双金红色的眼眸，斟酌着似乎想要说什么，但那些话终究被祂咽下喉咙，“米迦勒的脾气还是老样子。”  
露西尔敏锐捕捉到了祂话语间的停顿。

许多年后，当米迦勒死于乌列尔的刀下，再回想起拉当初的犹疑，露西尔觉得自己似乎拼凑出了什么真相——拉会知道自己做了什么，不是吗？那么，如果拉同样预见到了……这个未来呢？


	5. 05：失去

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他大概以为米迦勒是不会知道的，但米迦勒什么都听到了。

米迦勒并非第一个发现那孩子消失了。  
梅塔特隆犹豫着走到他面前时他还没有意识到发生了什么，温和去问这最小的神使有什么事情。  
梅塔特隆一向沉稳果断，这样犹疑不定的样子叫他有点担忧。  
“我发现……好像，只是好像，露西尔兄弟不见了。”年轻的神使说道。  
米迦勒的笑容凝固在了脸上。  
“我去看看，也许他只是躲在哪里睡着了。”过于担心的事情一下子走向现实，他匆匆说着，起身太急差点被自己的袍子绊倒。  
他去从窗口跳出去，沿着园子绕了半圈，往更深处去。更深处种了很多树，神国的力量影响下树木茂密异常，而露西尔常常在树间游荡，像轻盈的精灵，若是他有心躲藏，怕是没谁能找到他。  
米迦勒呼唤他的名字，跳上枝桠俯视寻找，而梅塔特隆一直抿着嘴巴跟在他身后。  
从此谁也没有再见到露西尔。  
加百利在又一次的净化仪式后喃喃道：“也许是我害了他也说不定。他见过夜雨，也许那时候他就被夜雨盯上了。”  
米迦勒摇摇头，轻轻拍拍她肩膀：“不会的，别自责，加百。”  
他想起露西尔那个沉静疯狂的微笑，想起露西尔指责自己也是“共犯”时的复杂语气。那一天露西尔在他背后轻轻叫了声“小傻瓜”，他大概以为米迦勒是不会知道的，但米迦勒什么都听到了。米迦勒在心中无声自语：他的确是露西尔的共犯，他是最了解露西尔的那个，可他仍然没能阻止露西尔。  
但拉只是温和地用祂宽厚的手掌抚摸过米迦勒的头发：“没关系的。他也会有自己的宿命。”


	6. 间章：人间的一日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *只要我不打（01）就不会手痒搞后续！（立下了高高的flag）

  
安德森看起来快气炸了。他拿起笔又重重拍到桌子上，制造出比手掌拍桌更响亮的声音。  
“不要装傻好吗！你知道我说什么，我的稿子——”  
他话还没说完，已经被一旁满脸淡定的医生塞住了嘴——用小面包。  
于是他只能气呼呼得瞪着那个个子矮小的人偶——不是，活人，刘珠泪。  
小个子姑娘同样气呼呼的：“你的稿子只是童话罢了，不要想混进博士的学术期刊里想蹭车发表好吗！”  
安德森努力吞下小面包，刚勉强打算开口，第二个小面包堵了他的嘴。  
……陈永三看着面前指甲尖利扑上来要揍自己的作家，抱头就逃。


	7. 06：突然的拥抱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 然而下一秒露西尔就挣脱出了他的怀抱。

“米卡米卡米卡——”  
米迦勒闻声抬头的一瞬间，眼前黑影猛然占据了整个视线，有什么扑进了他的怀中。  
“……露西尔？”米迦勒试图站稳自己，在看清怀中人的红青长发后，松了一口气好好把人搂在怀里，“怎么了？”  
然而下一秒露西尔就挣脱出了他的怀抱，露出一点狡黠的笑容冲他摆摆手蹦蹦跳跳走了。  
“……啊？”  
米迦勒一脸茫然。  
  
\- TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一定要看（07），是本章的后续


	8. 07：揭秘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你头上的花好别致啊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请先看过（06）前情

过了一个来小时，路过米迦勒身边的拉毕艾尔为他解开了迷惑。  
“米卡兄弟。”  
“嗯？”  
“你头上的花好别致啊。”  
“……？！”  
米迦勒在水边探头，于倒影看到了插在自己发间那朵大红花。  
“……露西尔！！”


	9. 09：最后的重逢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我抛弃了父亲的真言。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *其实是发生在人间……！但我不想给人间编号所以还是神国系列！  
> *在米迦勒爸爸赴死前一段时间。小露为了自己和树莓女孩的约定而来。

米迦勒仔细地、仔细地端详面前的人。  
方才他的孩子听到门铃撒欢跑去给对方开门，见是不认识的陌生人，当即“嗷呜”一声把门甩上，差点砸到客人鼻子上。  
米迦勒有些不确定孩子在开门的那几秒间，自己是不是看到了一个熟悉的人影——或是个错觉？等到他走到门前，握着孩子的手打开家门，与他熟悉又陌生的客人对上目光，心里一块石头扑地坠落了。  
那的确是……露西尔，是他的影子，是他很久很久没有音讯的兄弟。  
米迦勒沉默的注视太久太久，以至于他身边还抹着鼻涕的孩子扯着他的手大声道：“爸爸，不要乱给陌生人开门哦？”  
而露西尔只是挂着他平和的微笑，淡然收回与米迦勒对视的目光，蹲下身来平视着孩子，伸手摸摸他的脑袋：“我可不是什么陌生人，我是你**父亲**的熟人。”  
他抬起头来，想去看看米迦勒的表情，但米迦勒已经向房间内侧转过了身，声音不怎么听得出情绪：“进来吧，让客人站在门口不是什么礼貌的待客之道。”  
露西尔压低声音笑了笑，在小孩听完他声音后大叫“原来你是叔叔吗！可是你头发好长呀？”的背景音里起身跟在米迦勒身后进了门。  
米迦勒花了些时间哄好他的孩子，用玩具做诱惑引他回自己的房间玩。这下，客厅只留下了米迦勒和露西尔两人。  
露西尔饶有兴致地摸着下巴：“那就是达伊安？”  
“拉伊诺尔德。这是他现在的名字。”  
露西尔不置可否“唔”了一声。  
米迦勒仍然在审视着他，他却恍有所感敲敲桌面：“所以，米卡，不给我倒杯茶水吗？”  
米迦勒明显怔愣起来。天使是不需进食的，这会给身体造成很大的负担，而眼下，失踪多年甚至可能已经背叛了**父亲**的露西尔坐在人间客厅里，向他讨要一杯茶水，丝毫不觉得有什么问题。  
露西尔对他的审视视而不见，悠然接过茶水抿了几口，他拿往日一般亲厚的语气向米迦勒提问：“米卡，你有多久没回神国了？”  
米迦勒沉默了。  
露西尔笑了：“那看来你还不知道，我们的好兄弟们好姐妹们，在背后是怎样看待你。”  
米迦勒找回了声音：“那你呢，你不同样也是不告而别。”  
“那不一样。米卡，你做错了什么呢？你只是不听父亲的话，偷偷跑来人间转了一圈、擅自当了**父亲**而已。”露西尔咧开嘴角，“但我不同，毕竟我是真的背弃了神啊。”  
尽管对此早有猜测，真的听到了露西尔的亲口承认依旧叫米迦勒猛地绷紧了身体紧皱起眉头。  
米迦勒低着头，因此错过了露西尔神情中，那一分不易分辨的期待——怕是连露西尔自己也不曾意识到，自己对米迦勒抱有一分期待。气氛荒唐沉默着，米迦勒慢慢闭上了眼睛。  
露西尔想，不能这样沉默下去了，他总要说些什么。“你会要求我忏悔吗？”  
米迦勒不假思索：“如果我要求了，你会听从吗？”  
“哈。”露西尔毫不意外唏嘘了一声，“大哥还是老样子。”  
也许是被这久违的称呼有所触动，米迦勒扭过了脑袋，目光凝视在露西尔身上。  
“你对山羊、对人类，究竟有什么不满，以至于要背叛父亲？你做了什么？离开神国后你去了哪里，人间吗？你还有机会回去的，你是否知道大家对你——”  
“大哥。”露西尔轻轻打断了他。  
米迦勒猛地闭上了嘴巴。他看起来有些急迫，好像还抱着某些不切实际的幻想一样，就像当初他说，“我不可能不了解你。”露西尔想，这是不对的，不然他早就该猜到事情于很早以前就失了控，无可挽回。  
“我抛弃了父亲的真言。”  
露西尔缓缓地说，缓缓地把衣袍扯开，露出空无一物的肩背给米迦勒看。  
米迦勒倏然红了眼眶。  
“你向父亲忏悔，祂依旧会原谅你。”  
“但你也知道，我不会的，否则我大可一开始就不抛弃真言。”露西尔轻声说道，“等你在人间玩够了父亲儿子的游戏，回到神国，依旧是祂最信任喜爱的孩子。米卡，但我只是你的碎屑。”  
露西尔伸手，指尖轻柔擦过他的眼角，为米迦勒蹭去了湿红的眼眶中还未落下的泪水：“米卡，回去吧，留在这里你不会得到任何回报，祂的神国才是你应待的位置。”  
“那你呢？”米迦勒咽下原本要说的话，注视着露西尔收回手慢慢起身，在他身后轻轻提问。  
“我还有和别人的约定。”  
露西尔在门口停下脚步，用背影对着身后的米迦勒。他的背脊仍然挺直，可手指有一点发抖。露西尔觉得自己不该停下的，但他还有一点渴望，一点自己也说不清道不明的感觉。  
但米迦勒让他失望了。  
米迦勒在他身后轻轻叹息，一句轻而又轻的话语落下轻而又轻的痕迹：“父亲那时告诉我，你也会有自己的宿命*，祂仍然愿意接受你。”  
露西尔在原地站了许久，慢慢收紧了拳头，大步流星离开了。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *（05）里写过这句对话。  
> *注：小露希望米迦勒爸爸快点回到神国，他好完成和树莓女孩的约定。但爸爸早在最初就决定了自己会赴死，而他没能对小露说出口。于是那是他们之间最后一次见面。  
> *小露一直在等着米迦勒爸爸纠正他的错误。（AKA揍他一拳x）


End file.
